The Effects of Alcohol
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get drunk at a party and things get a little...tricky. SASUNARU! Sorry, no lemons in this one. [Oneshot]


On one sunny morning in the middle of Konoha, two boys were happily slumbering in each other's arms. One boy, a cute blond named Naruto, and another raven-haired boy named Sasuke. The blond stirred slightly in his sleep, causing both boys to wake.

"Mm…ah…what?" Naruto asked in a sleep-filled daze, his blue eyes blinking as he looked at his surroundings to find a pair of equally sleepy black eyes starring back at him. Both eyes widened in horror. "Sa-Sasuke! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"This is my bed! What are you doing here?!" the raven asked. Hmm, two boys, one bed…nice.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ah, don't scream. My head hurts." Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples. The blonde's head hurt, too, but pride prevented him from saying anything.

"What happened last night?"

"Uh, not sure." His headache prevented the raven from thinking straight.

"Well, there was that party Sakura-chan threw for you." Sasuke nodded, he remembered that, though he wished he didn't. "Um, Kiba brought beer…"

"BEER!" the two boys shouted in unison.

"I-I remember now!" Naruto exclaimed. "We got drunk! And we-we went upstairs to…to…"

Two pairs of wide eyes went even wider, if that was possible at this point. Sasuke finally decided to eye the blond.

'Messy hair, well, messier than usual. Red marks on his neck, oh crap! Cute look on his face…I mean, um…' the black-haired emo boy couldn't find another thought to cover the fact he had just thought of the blond as 'cute'.

Naruto tried to stand and run away, but was wrapped up in all the covers and ended up falling off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, hiding his concern for the other boy.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto cried in pain, but not from the fall. "Ah, my hips! Why do my hips hurt?"

"That's what happens when you get us drunk and into bed." Sasuke said in an apathetic voice. Naruto stared at him from the floor in disbelief.

"Wait, you're blaming _me_ for this?!"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to drink! And you're the one who got me in bed!"

Both thought back into the previous night and tried to remember what happened.

* * *

_"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called, carrying some 'inappropriate' beverages. "You've gotta drink with us!"_

_"Yeah, c'mon!" Chouji agreed._

_"Don't have to ask me twice!" Naruto cried in a chipper tone. "What about you, Sasuke?"_

_"I don't drink." Sasuke said in a stern voice that somewhat frightened the others, but not Naruto._

_"C'mon, Sasuke. This party is for you, so why not live it up a little?"_

_After a bit more pleading from the blond, Sasuke couldn't help but give in and the two of them got totally hammered._

"_Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed. He had his arm around Sasuke's neck and they had been talking for over an hour about the most random things._

"_No, I'm serious! It was the biggest tree!" Sasuke said, trying to finish his 'story'._

"_Ha, y're f'nny!" Naruto said with a drunken smile._

"_Hn, y're cute."_

"_Th'nk you," the blond said with a slight blush. Before he could say, or rather attempt to say, anything else, Sasuke kissed him._

"_You kissed me." Naruto said once they had parted._

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No." Naruto chuckled before kissing Sasuke. The two ended up having a total make-out session without any of the other drunken guests even realizing._

_"Let's go upstiars." Sasuke suggested and Naruto happily agreed. Of course, you all know what happened there._

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto yelled again. "You were the one who kissed me!" 

"Yeah, but you got me drunk!" Sasuke semi-defended. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he turned away blushing. "Stupid teme."

"So you liked it."

"WHAT?!"

"You liked it." Sasuke said as he held out his hand for the blond to take. The fuming kyuubi vessel complied and climbed back into the bed.

"Anyway," Naruto started as he clamed down a bit, "let's agree to never talk about…well, last night."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

One Month Later: 

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as the blond entered her office.

"Ah, I was sent here from Kakashi-sensei. I feel sick." Naruto answered.

"Alright, brat, let's see what's up."

Tsunade told Naruto to lie on the examination table, which he did, and began questioning him.

"How long has this been happening?" she asked.

"Uh, a few days, I guess."

"Mm-hmm." She did some tests on him, most having to do with his stomach. "Okay, time to see."

"What?" He asked.

"Uh, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly as he returned to the training grounds.

"Something wrong, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"We, um," he took a deep breath, "we need to talk…about…that night."

"O-Oh," Sasuke stuttered. The young Uchiha's cheeks turned a dusty pink, though he'd never admit it.

The two boys sat down on the ground under a nearby tree.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…"

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, masking his worry.

"Sasuke." Naruto said with tear-filled eyes. Sasuke hesitantly wrapped one arm around the quivering boy and pulled him closer. "You'll hate me!"

"Shh, no I won't, Naruto. I could never hate you."

"You'll be disgusted!"

"No, Naruto, I won't. I promise." Watery blue eyes looked up into black ones as Sasuke gently wiped away Naruto's tears. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "I…I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" Sasuke's mind went completely blank. He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him as close as possible. Eventually, Naruto's words clicked in his head and he squeezed the blond.

"Are you…really pregnant?"

"Yes." Naruto answered between his sniffles. Sasuke buried his face into the blonde's hair.

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?" Naruto asked, still buried into Sasuke's chest. "We had sex, Sasuke. SEX!"

"But…you're a boy, aren't you?"

"YES, I'M A BOY!" Naruto yelled.

"Boys can't get pregnant." Naruto sighed heavily.

"I know that! And you call _me_ stupid!" He looked into the raven's eyes. "Look, Sasuke, I'm pregnant. On the day we got drunk, Ero-sennin put a pregnancy jutsu on me. I thought it was fake, so I didn't bother mentioning it. Turns out, it wasn't a joke. I really am pregnant, Sasuke!"

"And…I'm the father?"

"Well, DUH! You're the only one I've ever done _anything_ with! Of course you're the father!"

"…what?"

"Kami-sama, Sasuke! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! We're having a baby together! WE HAD SEX! People have babies when they have sex!" Naruto paused and looked down. "Do you hate me?" Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.

"No, Naruto, I don't hate you. This isn't your fault, and I'm not disgusted with you."

"Will you leave me?"

"No, I won't. I'd never leave the mother of my child," Naruto had a look of depression cross his face, thinking Sasuke only cared about the child and not him, "or you." Naruto looked back into Sasuke's eyes with a smile on his face. "Move in with me."

"Huh?"

"Move in with me." Sasuke repeated, his brain finally working again.

"Uh…okay."

"It'll be easier to raise the child-I mean, our child." Sasuke corrected, which made Naruto smile even more. It was then that they realized that they would be alright; in fact, they'd be fine.

* * *

Three Years Later: 

"Sasuke! You're back!" Naruto squealed as the raven walked through the doorway to the kitchen. Both of their rings caught the rays of light from the window as the two embraced in joy." Mmm, welcome home."

"Thank you, my little koi." Naruto blushed at the rarely used nickname.

"Sasuke," Naruto giggled. "Oh! Suichiro made something for you."

As if on cue, a little toddler, with black hair and light blue eyes, bounced into the room wearing a bubbly smile on his cute face.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little boy cried in glee as he toddled over to the tall raven-haired teenager. Sasuke picked him up and cuddled his child.

"Hey there, Suichiro," Sasuke said.

"Daddy, I made something for you!"

"What is it?" The little boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Here!" He said in an excited voice. Sasuke took the card and opened it up to see the scribbles of his child.

Dear Daddy,

I love you

Love,

Suichiro

"Aw, thank you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at his husband. Sasuke moved Suichiro gently to only sit on his left arm and used his right arm to pull Naruto to him. "So, how would you two like to take a little trip to visit Kakashi-sensei in his and Iruka-sensei's new house?"

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to add another into that." He said as he placed a hand onto his belly.

"You mean…"

"Yes." The lovers smiled at one another.

"What? What?" Suichiro asked, wanting to know what his parents were talking about.

"Ha," Sasuke chuckled, "you're mom's pregnant."

"Pregant?"

"Yes, pregnant." Naruto said. "It means you're going to have a little brother or sister." Suichiro gasped in joy.

"Really? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Yay!" He awkwardly hugged his parents. "Hey, mommy?"

"Yes, Suichiro?"

"Where do babies come from?" The two teenagers laughed before Sasuke answered his son's question.

"We'll tell you when you're older."


End file.
